


Raspberry Filling

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract, Dark, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The soul moves feebly.





	Raspberry Filling

Should have been here.

Should have been here, should have been here, should have been here, echoing, echoing all throughout the tiny room.

Stumbling. Shivering. Crept, crept, tearing, tearing, tearing.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it’s not right, not right, not right, it clatters and shivers in the cage.

Should have been here. Gleaming trophies and pristine computer and abandoned, just the same as the playthings under the bed. Should have been here.

Life left behind, too good for here, too good for this home, tossed aside like bouquets of sickly sweet flowers.

Everyone asking. When to return, never giving a second thought, a bootleg of the superior, real version. Pay attention. Please look this way.

The shared goodness taken away. Stolen away the goodness of hot chocolate and pictures drawn in breath condensation on the window.

Payment. Retribution. Pay attention. Look this way, now. The gleaming in the moonlight.

There was a knock, and, “Kris,” and coldness ran through, tossing the weapon aside.

Not now. Not her.

“The pie is ready, my child,” and then, “Thank you for being so patient.”

The thought of sweetness, a stomach growl, a bandage over the hurt.

Not now. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> I had made a much sillier comic of a theory about the end scene, to get an idea of this fic, but it came out way darker than originally planned.


End file.
